Livin On A Prayer
by Araz
Summary: Kagome’s dreams were always just regular dreams of finding love and happiness, but soon they become something much more. Can she save an old wizard from himself? Harry Potter Crossover. 'Crazy idiot who is really Herman' 876140 will be continuing story.
1. The Dream

Title: Livin' On A Prayer

Category: Drama

Rating: Probably PG, but PG-13 just in case.

Summary: Kagome's dreams were always just regular dreams of finding love and happiness, but soon they become something much more. Can she save an old wizard from himself? Harry Potter Crossover.

Chapter One: The Dream

Kagome grinned at her friends from her place on the floor. They were all eating their dinner, Shippo and Inuyasha practically inhaling it, and Miroku and Sango eating slowly. Inuyasha frowned at his empty bowl and looked over at Shippo's half filled one. He grabbed it and ate the rest of his.

"Inuyasha," Shippo wailed, "that was mine. Kagome, Inuyasha took my ramen!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hit Shippo on his head. "I'm bigger than you, I need to eat more, you little brat!"

Shippo glared at him. "I need it more, I'm a full demon!" he replied, "You're just a half demon."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched at the insult and he jumped up and started chasing Shippo around the room, screaming insults. Shippo yelled for Kagome and Miroku and Sango looked on in amusement as Kagome got up to help Shippo.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said so sweetly Inuyasha looked up at her in apprehension and a bit of fear, "SIT!"

Kagome picked up Shippo and they walked out to the sound of Inuyasha's indignant screaming and Miroku and Sango's laughter.

(A couple of hours later)

Kagome lay on the ground next to Shippo, looking up at the stars. It was uncomfortable to sleep on the ground like this, but the beautiful cool night made it worth it. She hugged a sleepy Shippo, whispered good night, and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

(Dream State)

Kagome stared at the white all around her. The white seemed to stretch out forever, there didn't seem to be a beginning or an end. But a small dot could be seen far far away. Curiosity overtook her apprehension as she ran towards it, wanting to see what it was. This was just a dream anyway, right? But it seemed like she was running forever. The dot remained just that, a dot. She stopped gasping for air out of exhaustion, when the dot turned into a bed with an old man sitting on it.

He was sitting on a magnificent deep red bed, frail and downcast. Dressed in blue robes with long gray hair and an equally long gray beard, he kept his eyes down until Kagome sat down next to him. When he looked up at her, he smiled, but it was a sad smile. His blue eyes did not twinkle and tears ran into his beard. Kagome felt like crying looking at him.

"What's wrong," she questioned softly, grasping on to his frail hand with no hesitation. He shook his head sadly and Kagome hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with a force, as though he hadn't been comforted in ages.

Kagome looked over his shoulder in shock to see a skinny ugly looking man. Thin red eyes radiating hatred and evil looked at her, his nose nothing but slits. He looked much like a snake and this old man seemed oblivious of his presence. She pulled away from him, pulled an arrow out, and shot it at him. The arrow glowed with her miko powers and shattered the snake demon as the old man looked on in shock. He smiled through his tears.

"Thank you," rang his soft voice, "my name is Albus Dumbledore. You may call me Dumbledore if you like."

Kagome smiled at him, but before she could respond, they were surrounded by men in black cloaks. She gasped and scooted closer to Dumbledore, who looked at them angrily. He pulled out a stick and yelled words, making some of them disappear. The ones from behind them started creeping closer and Kagome pulled out her arrows and bow again, shooting them. Soon, they were left exhausted, and Dumbledore kindly thanked her. Before she could respond, however, another figure stepped out of the darkness.

A skinny young boy with black messy hair, big glasses and emerald green eyes, and a curious lighting shaped scar on his forehead stepped out of the whiteness, appearing from thin air. Dumbledore seemed to collapse against her as he looked on sadly, tears streaming down his face.

"Dumbledore," the boy cried in despair, "how could you? You're the reason Sirius died! You're the reason I will die! Why couldn't you protect me? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"

Dumbledore fell forward off the bed, and Kagome jumped off, grabbing for him but coming up with thin air. She fell and saw a green flash and heard a horrible laugh as she fell screaming into nothingness.

(Dream State Over)

Kagome woke up with a start, jumping up to fight. Miroku and Sango looked at her curiously. Miroku grinned. "Had a dream?" he asked smoothly, "was I in it?"

They both ignored him and Sango said, "Shippo's still sleeping and Inuyasha went off somewhere. Are you alright Kagome?" she asked concerned.

Kagome nodded sadly, thinking back on her dream. It had seemed so real. Dumbledore, that snake demon, the cloaked figures, the young boy. Everything.

She shrugged and picked up her things, ready to search for the Shikon jewels. It was just a dream, right?

She'd check with Kaede just in case.

(Fifteen minutes later, Kaede's hut)

Kaede was nodding softly as Kagome finished telling her about the dream. Kaede sighed and looked at Kagome with concern in her eyes.

"This Dumbledore... I knew him."

Kagome looked at her in shock. "He's dead?" she questioned, her body crying out for the sad old man. To her relief, Kaede shook her head.

"No, but it has been a long time since I have seen him. I do not know what to make of your dream but when you have another one, stay with him. He will protect you just as he protected me. He is a wizard who lives in your era. He is a good man." Kaede explained, her expression in awe of him.

Kagome looked at her shocked. "There are no such things as wizards in my time, Kaede," she explained, but Kaede shook her head and laughed.

"You are mistaken, Kagome. They are just well hidden. Next time you dream of this, stay with Dumbledore at all times. He will need you as you will need him," Kaede explained.

Kagome shook her head curious. "How did he save your life?" she asked curiously and Kaede shook her head. "That is a tale for another time. Tell me more about this snake demon," Kaede asked, worry evident on her face.

Kagome told her all she knew and Kaede absorbed the information. She smiled and they both said good bye, Kagome thanking her for the information. Kagome walked out into the sunlight, and felt the warmth on her skin, but she could not get her mind off the dream. Dumbledore was so sad and that boy was so full of despair. She had to protect them both.

She just didn't know how.

A/N: I promise I'll make the story much less sad. I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed. I wanted to cut it off before Kagome went to visit Kaede, but I thought it might be too short.


	2. The Dream Pt 2

Chapter Two: The Dream Pt 2

Kagome lay down on the blanket, staring up at the sky above her. It was a beautiful night. The stars shone bright and the moon looked like a smile, its half circle beaming at the field. Inuyasha was up in some tree, keeping watch, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sleeping in the small home Miroku had 'exorcised'. Kagome lay quietly, pondering what had happened in her dream. Part of her didn't want to ever dream about the old man ever again. It was just too depressing. Another part of her wanted to dream again. Perhaps she could help. Who knows what would happen?

There didn't seem to be a choice in the matter of whether or not to dream, though. She was going to have to sleep sooner or later. She breathed in the cool meadow air and thought about what Kaede had told her earlier.

Obviously Dumbledore and the boy needed help. But how could she help them? Right now she should be focusing on gathering the shards and defeating Naraku, not making more enemies. If Inuyasha knew what she was considering doing, he'd lock her up for sure.

Because she was considering something dangerous and foolish. She was seriously considering going to wherever Dumbledore was and helping him. Kaede would tell her all the information she needed to get in contact with Dumbledore. Maybe this could be a side thing. She would tell Inuyasha that she was going home for a couple of days, head over to where they were, and help out. With her miko powers, nothing stood a chance. At least, not in her world, where, despite what Kaede seemed to believe, wasn't any real danger to her.

Yes, she would go home and help tomorrow, she thought to herself, a soft yawn interrupting her stream of thoughts.

But first, she would sleep.

(Dream State)

A young toddler Kagome played with some sunflowers surrounding her in an orchid.

"Wow, pwitty flowah," she exclaimed merrily, sniffing the flowers deeply, and sneezing furiously afterwards.

"Well, hello there," a deep voice said, and Kagome looked up to see an old wise man smiling down at her.

"Hewwo," she said beaming, and reached out her arm, silently offering the flower to him.

"Why, thank you," the man said solemnly, carefully tucking the flower into a pocket in his robe.

"Kagome," he said softly, his eyes peering at her behind half moon spectacles, "Dear, isn't it time to for you to grow up?"

"No," Kagome replied stubbornly, her chubby arms folded across her chest. "I don't wanna."

"Well, now, I can understand that," Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "I myself enjoy many things now which I enjoyed in childhood. But you cannot avoid me forever, Kagome. You really must grow up. I'm not evil, you know."

"But I don't wanna," Kagome whined, tears filling her large brown eyes.

"Very well," Dumbledore replied thoughtfully, "I understand. I promise not to visit your dreams anymore."

"Wait!" Kagome cried out, reaching out towards him, now a bright skinny seven year old girl.

"Don't leave! I want to help!"

Dumbledore smiled quietly. "Dear, if you choose not to help, I will understand. Do not fear being condemned. This is your subconscious; you cannot lie to yourself or others here. Do you really want to help?"

Kagome, now fifteen years old again, nodded without hesitation. Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly, and smiled.

"Thank you, dear. You do not realize the amount of good you have just done."

Kagome smiled and nodded at the wizened old headmaster.

"Just tell me where to go and what to do. I'll try my best, I swear."

(Dream State Over)

Kagome woke up with a start. "Hogwarts," she whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha said sleepily from the tree. He had fallen asleep, and her whisper awoke him.

"Nothing!" Kagome responded.

"Then keep your trap shut and let me sleep, wench!"

Kagome fumed. "Baka," she muttered.

"What was that?" she heard Inuyasha ask.

She sighed in frustration. "_Nothing_," she responded.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, so Kagome rolled over to her side and thought about what Dumbledore had told her.

A magical world... Lord Voldemort... Harry Potter... all of these words echoed throughout her head. She would have to leave in the morning to receive her letter by _owl_ mail, giving her instructions on what to do.

How entirely awkward. The whole situation seemed surreal. If she received the letter, it would mean that a whole slew of opportunities would open up to her. There was a wizarding world that she didn't even know about! On the other hand, if she didn't, perhaps she had gone insane. She preferred to believe the former of the two.

But attending a different school in a different country was entirely out of the question. How would she come back to this time without the well?

It was all terribly confusing. Dumbledore told her not to worry about anything because everything would be explained in the letter, but it seemed like a long time of waiting here. The seconds felt more like hours.

She quietly got up and picked up her book bag, slinking in the direction of the well.

"Kagome, quiet down," she heard Inuyasha mumble, and froze.

Taking a deep breath when she heard him sleeping again, she started moving again towards the well and climbed over the wall.

Better to find out the contents of the story now than later. She wasn't going to get any sleep with her curiosity eating away at her, anyways.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe someone put this story in a C2 community! I'm honored.

I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been having the worst writer's block when it comes to this story. Terribly sorry about that.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last.

Love always,

Araz aka Zara

P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader.

Seriously, I need one or I will go insane.

E-mail me at if you are interested.

Looking forward to the emails!


	3. Special Delivery

Chapter Three: Special Delivery

Kagome listlessly poked at her scrambled eggs, ignoring her little brother's early morning jabber. Pushing back the sleeve of her light blue pajamas, she reached out and grabbed the jar of orange juice, slowly pouring herself a glass.

"Kagome!" Souta whined, "Come on, answer the question!"

"What question?" Kagome asked, exasperated, taking small sips of her juice. Her mind was still on Hogwarts and the letter she would be receiving soon.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's in the Feudal Era, where he belongs," Kagome snapped, annoyed. Souta's life seemed to revolve around his hero sometimes.

"Okay, okay," Souta said, as his hands rose in defense. Grabbing his backpack, he stuffed the last bit of his toast in his mouth, walking towards the door. When he swung the door open, he ducked and let out a small cry of surprise. A quite large brown owl flew in, dropped a letter on Kagome's plate, and swooping around the room a couple of times, flew out.

Souta and Kagome both stared at the letter on her plate. The thick envelope simply read, "Kagome Higurashi."

"You should open it," Souta resolutely stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Duh, ya think?" she replied, annoyed with her brother. "And shouldn't you have met your friend at the library 15 minutes ago?"

"Oh, yeah!" Souta exclaimed, nearly running into the wall before dashing out the door.

Kagome slowly opened the envelope, prying off the thick, green wax seal. She pulled out the thick parchment and began to read aloud.

"Dear Kagome,

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our school as a teaching assistant.

I am aware of your current situation and I have installed a portal in your room at Hogwarts to get to the Feudal Era. I will come pick you up in exactly one hour.

Looking forward to seeing you while I'm awake!

Headmaster of Hogwarts,

Albus Dumbledore."

"You're not going."

Kagome jumped up in surprise and turned to look at Inuyasha defiantly.

"When did you get here? And, yes I am! Inuyasha, you are not the boss of me!"

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha exclaimed exasperatedly, "Why are you always putting yourself in danger? I have a bad feeling about this. I said you're not going, so you're not going!"

Kagome glared at him. "Sit, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha slammed into the floor and Kagome stomped off towards her room to pack some of her belongings.

"You're not going!" A muffled yell echoed behind her. Kagome yelled, "Sit! Sit! Sit!" Before slamming her door shut. As she started stuffing her clothes into her backpack, someone knocked on her door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Kagome, it's Mom and Grandpa."

Kagome opened the door to face her very confused elders.

"What on earth is going on Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond when Inuyasha stomped up behind them and cut her off.

"Yeah Kagome, what's going on?" he asked, annoyed.

Kagome bit her lip nervously. "Well, it's kind of complicated."

"Meaning you don't know," Inuyasha determined, with a smug look on his face.

"No, I know what I'm doing, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, sparks flying out of her eyes. Inuyasha blinked and took a step back.

"I can explain," a voice came from behind Kagome, and she jumped up in surprise.

"Hello," the man said in an amused voice, his blue eyes twinkling, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Would anyone care for a lemon drop?"

After everyone had quieted down and all had been explained, Ms. Higurashi and Grandpa left after voicing their approval, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, and Dumbledore behind. Kagome and Dumbledore sat on her bed as Inuyasha paced back and forth.

"I'm coming too," Inuyasha proclaimed defiantly. "Someone has to protect her."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby, you know," Kagome responded.

"Well, if you really want to go," Dumbledore remarked, "you can come. You won't even have to disguise yourself! It is a magic school, you know."

"Whatever," Inuyasha growled. "As long as we remember that getting the jewels back is the most important thing."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome replied impatiently, "So when are we going?"

"How about right now?" Dumbledore asked happily, popping another lemon drop in his mouth. Pulling a big wooden spoon out of his robe, he held it out in front of him. Kagome picked up her backpack and looked at him expectantly.

"On the count of three, touch the spoon."

"One..."

"Is that spoon hygienic? It looks dirty."

"Two..."

"Wait, Kagome, where are we going? I wasn't paying attention."

"Three!"

A/N: Keep reviewing guys! Your reviews are like candy!

Special shout out to my special beta readers! Yay Miranda :D! Thanks Elexsis :)


	4. FYI

FYI:

Hey, Miranda (Author name: Crazy idiot who is really Herman, # 876140) will be continuing the story.

Hope you all like it!


End file.
